My Own Prince Charming
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Caitlyn is cinderella. Evil step mum, step sister, dead mother and always away on a buiness trip father. Will she find her prince charming or be in the ashes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**My Own Prince Charming**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Caitlyn was alone. Her father was also away. Her mother was dead long ago. Living with her evil step mother and step sister. No frinds at school. A social outcast. Picked on by everyone because she was a loner and a nerd. A nerd because she studied. She studied to get out of the town she lived in. One person knew her turmoil. Nate Grey the most popular boy in school and her next door neighbour. He didn't believe in bullying your peers he stayed out of it because his voice alone would not stop the harassment. His bedroom window looked into Caitlyn's as did hers into his. Her step sister didn't know otherwise she wouldn't have the room she did. Katrina was crazy for Nate. Nate on the other couldn't stand her. Her high pitched squealing, her fakeness and her lack of wit and her dumbness put him off. To quote she disgusted him. He wanted a girl who could be herself around him and everyone. Who was quick witted and answered his every retort. A smart girl, who liked to learn things. A girl he could grow to love. His heart beat for Caitlyn who was known the wiser to his feelings. But his love for her is why he climbed up the tree to her room every night. Held her while she cried, sang her to sleep and then wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace while she slept before he too drift into a slumber. But every morning he was gone.

One hot summer night he had slept without his favourite grey muscle t-shirt after stripping it of once he was in Caitlyn's room. The next morning however he had forgotten it but come next night he remembered it but Caitlyn had claimed it and slept it ever since. Though the nights together a friendship has formed and a love. A love that had both lovers scared of rejection from the other. So the words of love went unspoken or were whispered while the other slept. With the friendship and the love came a protectiveness from Nate he wanted to protect her at school but was urged by Caitlyn not to. She knew he would be ridiculed for it but she would be more. Katrina had lead Caitlyn's step mother to believe Nate was Katrina's boyfriend so if Nate was to protect her it would get back to Nikki and she would be dead.

So her friendship with Nate the most popular boy in school remained a secret for the two.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**My Own Prince Charming**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

School was over, the weekend loomed ahead of the students so eager for it to begin. Caitlyn however wasn't looking towards the weekend because the weekend didn't mean a break for her it meant for work at home. However they had all gone for the weekend so Caitlyn could do her jobs when she wanted. She could relax.

In the next house Nate had flopped on his bed and glanced over into the next house as he did so he was very surprised to see Caitlyn relaxing on her bed. Shouldn't she be running round the house. Then it clicked in his head Katrina had been bragging all day that her mother was taking her and her younger sister Dana to Paris for the weekend so that meant that Caitlyn was off scot free. A plan formed in his head, he would surprise Caitlyn and have a fun weekend with her. He could take her to the theme park, they could go for a meal or they could watch a film at her house.

To say Caitlyn was surprised when Nate dropped onto her bed was an understatement she jumped a mile high and hit Nate when he started laughing at her.

"Sorry you looked so peaceful I couldn't help myself," laughed Nate

"Did you have an agenda for going over here or was it just to scare me?" asked Caitlyn

"Yeah I did. Theme park, dinner out or film here?" asked Nate

"When?" asked Caitlyn

"Today, tomorrow or Sunday," said Nate

"Theme park sounds nice but tomorrow," said Caitlyn "But are you sure you want to be seen with me?" she asked

"I don't care," said Nate "And we won't be seen we're going to Six Flags which is an hour and a half outside of town and no one drives that far out they go to the one on the other side of town that is half an hour away," he added

"You've thought this though," said Caitlyn

Nate nodded "And then dinner we could get a drive thru MacDonald's or a take-away and watch a film here. That way no one sees you with me tells Katrina when she gets back and you don't get hell of your step mom," explained Nate

"You really have thought this all though haven't you," laughed Caitlyn

"I'm just trying to safeguard you. I know what Nikki does when she really mad at you and I don't want that," said Nate

"Your awesome you know that," said Caitlyn

"This weekend I'm going to treat you like a princess," said Nate

"Does that mean you're my prince?" asked Caitlyn with a smile

"Hmm I'd have to think about that," smirked Nate

Caitlyn made an amused sound in the back of her thought.

"Absolutely," whispered Nate and with that comment he leaned down and kissed her before pulling back and getting to his feet.

"Do you want your usual from MacDonalds?" asked Nate

"I can't come with you?" asked Caitlyn

"You look to comfy curled up there," smiled Nate

"Yeah usual," said Caitlyn

Nate nodded "Back in half an hour," he smiled before he climbed over her balcony and down the tree.

"Nate Grey just kissed me," thought Caitlyn and with that thought she let out a small squeal.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**My Own Prince Charming**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

The weekend was over and it was all back to normal. Nate only talked to Caitlyn in the depths of the night. And Caitlyn was back to being bullied and ordered around. But that one weekend of bliss had done her a world of good. Going to sleep at a decent time and aware of Nate's arms around her had done her a world of good. Now she was back to early mornings and late nights but with the though that Nate was now her boyfriend.

After Nate had come back with the McDonalds he had quickly explained his reasoning for kissing her. He had been looking for an opportunity to tell her show her how he felt about and when she had said does that mean you're my prince he had thought this is the moment and then he had left. But when he came back he had explained that he had like for a couple of years now and had strong feelings for her. He had told her that his love for her was why he climbed up the tree to her room every night. His love was why he held her while she cried, sang her to sleep and then wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace while she slept before he too drifted into a slumber. He told her that she looked beautiful in his t-shirt and she had worn it all weekend. And after his explanation he had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had accepted because she too loved him.

She couldn't be happier even if she was being bullied and ordered around. She had him and nothing else mattered. Nothing at all. Even if their relationship was a secret they had each other and he would be there for her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**My Own Prince Charming**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

Another thing Nate did for Caitlyn was make her go to sleep at a decent time. If she only went to bed at midnight from cleaning the house. Her light would go off half an hour later because Nate knew if he wasn't there it would stay on for a couple of hours. And the next day Caitlyn would be cranky which wouldn't be good for her at home or at school. Added to fact Caitlyn had somehow caught a cold and her throat killed so it took longer to get to sleep. But this day Nate was out of town doing a concert with his brothers and he wouldn't be back until just before school.

So the next day she was exhausted to the point when she stood at her locker she almost fell asleep.

Almost she would have if someone, someone being Nate hadn't knocked into her.

Thank you

Caity

No problem

Someone didn't turn there light out early

Nate

Someone did. Someone is ill.  
Caity

Why are you in school.

Nate

Cuz Nikki is at home.

Caity

Fair dos.

But you know my mum knows

Nate

What

Caity

Yeah I told her.

So if you can't deal with school you can always go to mine.

Nate

Yours being right next to mine.

So Nikki will see me

Caity

Caity your ill she can't make you work

Nate

She can and she will and she has

Caity

Mine after school

Nate

And I tell Nikki what

Caity

Your ill and you're staying with a friend.

Because if she makes you work and you get really sick.

Your friend's lawyer will sue her.

Nate

You mean Connect 3's

Caity

No I mean my families.

Connect 3 have one but then all our families have are own.

All from the same company.

Nate

Oh ok

Can you actually sue her?

Caity

Yep

Nate

Cool

Caity

Class? You going to be ok?

Nate

Yeah I'll be fine.

Caity

Caity.

Nate

Nate really I'm ok.

Caity

You look gorgeous but you look awful.

Nate

I feel it

Caity

Go home then

Nate

I'll come home with you after school

Caity

You don't know how happy I am to here you say that well type

Nate

But now we have class

Caity

I'll see you in the library at lunch?

Nate

Maybe

Caity

Love you

Nate

Love you too

Caitlyn

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**My Own Prince Charming**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

"CAITLYN," shouted a voice.

Caitlyn groaned and tried to roll over but a pair of muscular arms trapped her against a hot body.

She gasped at Nate - he hadn't left and Nikki was coming up the stairs.

In a panic she started wriggling and because of that she woke Nate up.

"You do remember you're at mine don't you," he whispered.

"I'd forgotten that," whispered Caitlyn snuggling back into his arms.

"We still need to get up for school," murmured Nate.

"I have no clothes here," whispered Caitlyn.

"Are you always this confused in the morning?" asked Nate with a chuckle.

"No why?" queried Caitlyn.

"Because you got some clothes from yours yesterday, after school when no one was in," Nate reminded her.

"I am so not good in the morning," groaned Caitlyn.

"I think it's cuz you're in a different place," whispered Nate glancing down at her.

"I wanna go back to sleep," said Caitlyn sitting up.

"If you want to go back to sleep why are you sitting up?" asked Nate.

"Cuz you said we have to get up," yawned Caitlyn as she stretched.

"I think we have a few more minutes," whispered Nate "At least until mum shouts get up," he murmured pulling her back down and hovering over her before leaning down to kiss her.

"CAITLYN! NATE! TIME TO GET UP!" hollered his mother effectively killing the mood.

"Good morning," murmured Nate.

"Morning," muttered Caitlyn before wriggling out from under him.

"I call dibs on shower," she shouted as she gathered together her clothes before running into the bathroom and locking it.

Nate groaned and flopped down onto his bed before stretching and getting up.

Still stretching, he walked onto the landing. He had spare shampoo in the spare room. Why he didn't know, but he could get showered in there.

And with that the pair began their day.

Half an hour later they were both sat at the kitchen table eating Nate's pancakes drizzled in syrup and chocolate sauce. Once the dishes were washed, bags were on shoulders and shoes on feet, it was a question of getting out of the house. And that is where the battle began.

They had to get out after Nikki and Katrina had left the house. But Katrina always left at the last minute. Nate's mother had just left and Nate's car was on the street. So they had to time it just right as they didn't want to be late.

"I say we just make a run for it," suggested Caitlyn.

"There's not a lot more we can do," sighed Nate in agreement.

"Nate I don't care about them. If they see, they can't do anything until I go back home," said Caitlyn.

"That's what I'm worried about," sighed Nate.

"I never said I had to go back home," smiled Caitlyn, opening the front door.

"Now I like that thinking," smirked Nate "Oh mum said to give you this," he smiled brandishing a spare key.

"A key to your house," gasped Caitlyn as he dropped it into her hands.

"She's giving you a hiding place," smiled Nate.

Caitlyn pocketed the key.

"Ready to make a run for it," she smiled.

Nate nodded and grasped her hand in his. They locked the door and ran for the car but there was no need as next door's driveway was empty.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**My Own Prince Charming**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

"If looks could kill," whispered Nate, as he sat next to Caitlyn in Biology. Two tables across, Katrina was propped up on one arm and shooting glares at Caitlyn every time the teacher's back was turned.

"Yeah," muttered Caitlyn.

"I'm glad you're staying at mine," Nate whispered.

"Can't continue like that for long though," whispered Caitlyn.

"Well for now, why don't we get our heads down and then at lunch we'll go to MacDonald's and talk about it," whispered Nate.

Caitlyn nodded and the pair got down to work on the experiment the teacher had asked the class to do.

Two hours later, it was lunch time.

"Nate, you really need to stop buying food and things for me," laughed Caitlyn, as she sat down with her Chicken sandwich meal.

"I'm your boyfriend Caity, get used to it," smiled Nate, as he tucked into his double cheeseburger.

"I know but you've bought me outfits so I can stay at yours without having to go home to get things. You've bought my toiletries, lunch everyday this week, pyjamas and my favourite cereal," listed Caitlyn.

"Just get used to it," smiled Nate. "Actually, I don't know why I buy you pyjamas because you just steal my tops and boxers," he added.

"Yeah, but not so much lunch three times a week. Plus let me buy my own clothes and toiletries," protested Caitlyn.

"Some of your own clothes and all toiletries," smiled Nate.

"Deal," smiled Caitlyn.

"We'd better seal that deal," whispered Nate leaning in.

Caitlyn giggled as Nate placed his lips on hers, sealing their deal with a kiss.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
